Just to spice things up
by Psychodahlia
Summary: Two couples enjoy lovemaking. MM and FF. Not for kiddies, you have been warned. Reviews appreciated.


Nightfall pushed the covers aside and sat up. Breathing heavily and with sweat pouring down her body, she glanced under the furs at her friend.  
"High Ones! Leetah, who taught you how to....ooooohhhhhhh!" Nightfall threw her head back and moaned and the healer teased her in a very sensitive part of her anatomy.  
"You're not complaining are you?" Leetah gave her friend a very mischievous look that was reserved for love making.  
"I never said I was complaining." Nightfall shifted her body and moaned again.  
"Good. Then I hope you won't mind if....ohhhh....if you show me a few of your tricks." Leetah smiled softly as she began licking her way up Nightfall's stomach, pausing to tease the huntress's belly button and finally ending at her nipple.  
"I wouldn't mind at all." Nightfall suddenly arched her body. "Ohhhh....don't stop..."  
"I wasn't going to." Leetah petted the area between Nightfall's legs and allowed her touch to make it more sensitive. "You like that?"  
**Love it!** Nightfall didn't trust herself to speak. **Do you and Cutter....?**  
**Sometimes.** Leetah admitted. **Not always. If we did that all the time, he would never come out of the den.**  
Nightfall gave a low chuckle. **I can see why.** She rested her hands on Leetah's head and began sensuously fingering the point of the healer's ear. After a moment she stretched her neck and nipped said ear.  
**You're playful tonight.** Leetah arched an eyebrow and brought her head up. Nightfall promptly relaxed her body from the orgasm and panted.  
**What else do you and Cutter do?**  
**We have time for me to show you...**  
  
~In another den~  
  
Cutter sighed and leaned back into the furs. "The two of them still going at it?" Redlance nodded. "Troll dung, why does it always take them so long?"  
"They like to experiment." Redlance passed his hand over the piece of wood and Cutter watched as it curved into a simple bow.  
"Strongbow'll like it."  
"He always liked this kind of bow. Never cared for more elaborate designs." Redlance set the bow down. "Cutter?"  
"Hmm?"  
The treeshaper crawled toward the chief. "While we're waiting..."  
"Eh?" Cutter blinked. "But we just...you still want to?"  
"Yes." The redhead said simply before grabbing Cutter's chieflock and climbing on top of him.  
"Y'know, Redlance, I think you only pretend to be quiet and calm. Really, you're almost like Skywise."  
"That a compliment or an insult?" Redlance forced Cutter down and began peeling off the bearskin vest.  
"You decide."  
Having gotten the vest off Redlance diverted his attentions to Cutter's breeches. Silently damning the teasing little loincloth with the feather, he began ripping the lacings out.  
**Before I denned with you and Nightfall, I always thought she was the forceful one.** Cutter arched an eyebrow, a quirk he had recently picked up from his lifemate, at the treeshaper's rush to unclothe him. Gripping one braid he brought Redlance's face close to his and kissed him. **You're much better suited to being passive.**  
Redlance smiled. **Not in lovemaking.** He began fondling Cutter who let out a small gasp.  
**I guess not...**  
  
Finite  
  
Author's notes- Okay, so I'm going to Hell. Somewhere, Richard and Wendy Pini are crying.  
Brief explanation for this piece, it was inspired by some threads on the Elfquest Forum, specifically a post by Admiral Snot, concerning homosexual pairings and kissing in the Elfquest universe. This of course sparked my curiosity and as a result, this story was born. I don't expect everyone to like it. The pairings deserve some explanation as well. When Leetah, Skywise and the twins were taken into the future by Rayek, Cutter denned with Redlance and Nightfall and it is not inconceivable that he joined with Redlance as well as Nightfall. When the Palace returned, we see Cutter and Leetah denning with Nightfall and Redlance and it is possible that they would occasionally switch partners, just to spice things up. Everything belongs to Wendy and Richard Pini. Like you didn't already know that. 


End file.
